


The Evermore Tapestry

by QuillerQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, OQ Happy Ending Week, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen
Summary: A short little thing about the OQ children's (and others') tribute to the soulmates' epic story.





	The Evermore Tapestry

The first stitch is Lucy's, clumsy and crooked.   
  
Others join in. Robyn and Roland trim the edges with an onslaught of arrows. The three Henrys weave letters onto canvas of hope, and trust, and second chances. Snow White dots them with ripe red apples and fluffy feathers. Forests grow under deft fingers and come alive with Tinkerbell's sprinkling of pixie dust.   
  
Robin and Regina walk past the patchwork of scenes from their many lives together: their almost meeting in the tavern and its many reiterations since, times of painful separation and reunions against the steepest odds, and a host of adventures and precious everyday moments chronicled in thread. There's stick figures holding hands and giant cones of ice cream, and a stick family camping in the woods. There's a rendering of Regina's coronation and Robin's miraculous return from the Hereafter in the dead of night. There's milestones of their children and grandchildren as ebony and sandy are replaced by skeins of silver in Robin’s and Regina’s hair. They walk past beautiful renderings of stolen kisses and hands always seeking each other, and they smile with the same love in their eyes as years turn into decades.   
  
Thanks to their children and their children’s children, their story's been immortalised on canvas and paper as well as in their hearts.   
  
And, with its twists and turns, tragedies and triumphs, it will long outlive them all.


End file.
